julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Susan Test version)
In the living room, Hugh Test slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Susan Test by the collar of her nightgown and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Susan was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Hugh scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Susan yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Hugh, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Susan tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Susan protested. "I AM THE KING!" Hugh shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Susan threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Hugh scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Susan snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Hugh scoffed again. "You're acting like a 4-year-old!" Completely furious, Kilala stormed towards her family picture of Hugh, her mother Lila Test, her sister Mary Test, her brothers Johnny Test, Lumpy, and Roo, their pet dog Dukey, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're a dictator!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Hugh gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Susan!" Susan placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Hugh gasped in shock at what Susan just did. Susan just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the red-haired girl happened; Hugh, upset over the picture getting broken, became as furious as Susan and stormed towards her. "Susan Samantha Elizabeth Test!" he growled, "You are an immortal human girl!" He attempted to snatch Susan's harmonica off of his daughter, but Susan quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Dad, no!" Susan pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Hugh finally yanked Susan's harmonica out of Susan's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Susan attempted to grab her harmonica away, but Hugh slapped her aside. As Susan recovered in shock, Hugh then threw the harmonica into the fireplace, shocking Susan. Then he turned to her in anger. Susan became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak, socks, and shoes, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Hugh, and told him, "You're as evil as Dr. Cortex!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Lumpy and Roo joining her. "Susan," Hugh called out. "Susan! Come back!" But Susan, Lumpy, and Roo were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the harmonica, Hugh turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt harmonica out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Hugh said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff